The Last Reaper War
by LongswordHero
Summary: In the Andromeda galaxy the Citadel's army was only able to drive off the Reapers. However in the Milky Way the UNSC will exterminate them.
1. Chapter 1

**The last Reaper War**

Declaimer I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.

**This is my first fiction and to be honest I love Halo but I hate Mass Effect. I only chose to wright this because I need to give an example of how one sided a battle between these universes would be. However the outcome of this battle is based on my knowledge of the Halo universe and the knowledge of friends who know Mass Effect so this is in no way me being blindly bias. **

**Location: planet Sanctum UNSC battle cluster.**

**Date: January 5****th**** 2556 **

**Admiral's log January 5****th**** 2556**. _Four days ago an excavation team discovered a Forerunner outpost on planet Sanctum deep underground. Inside the outpost was a star map with strange readings on a section of space void of stars and other cosmic events however the real jackpot was a stasis pod containing a real living Forerunner. She gave us a warning that on the star map where the strange readings on the sensors were acutely detecting a hostile force of aliens they refer to as the Reapers. They will be in this system in two hours and there heading straight for planet Sanctum. I have assembled all war ships in system as I can. Our defensive forces consist of a little over one hundred ship consisting of frigates destroyers and cruisers. Were outnumbered three to one however our trump cards are the Marathon class cruiser and the twenty mark five orbital defensive MAC platforms. Our hope is through superior tactics and fire power we can overcome this threat._

Vice Admiral Grant stood on the bridge of the UNSC Remnants of Babylon staring at the forward view screen watching the fleet take up a defensive position over the planet with his cruiser at the center. The female Forerunner known as Stellar Light has been appointed an advisers position on the ship and was ready to devote her loyalty to the UNSC. The crew soon got use to her and grew to like the idea of having a Forerunner on their side and even started calling her Stella as a sign of respect. Admiral Grant looked to her "have your people battled these so called Reapers before" she looked back to him still wearing the clothes that was under her armor so it appeared she was wearing silver robes and sandals. "Yes but it was long before I was born and all I know is stories of what happened however all I know for sure is that we won." The admiral took a smoke from his cigar. "Well at least we know there not invincible."

Just than hundreds of lights flashed in the distance but still close enough to be seen outside one of the windows. Grant took a stand in the center of the bridge and pressed a button for the ships AI to pop up on the holographic projector "Alice get me a firing solution on those contacts." Alice appeared on the display wearing a standard navel uniform. "Aye admiral." The reapers were in an assaulting formation approaching the human's fleet at a steady advance. The intelligence officer took a scan of the reapers and with widen eyes "Admiral over 300 enemy ships have been confirmed." The admiral took another puff of his cigar and opened an open channel to the battle cluster "All ships take a defensive formation in front of the planet and have the orbital guns ready to fire and with our indomitable will and skill of battle we shall show the enemy our strength.

The Reapers approached the human lines with the intent to destroy but little did they know they were only entering weapons rang. (The MAC gun was comparable to a giant anti everything sniper rifer that could propel a projectile at incredible speed.) They came like a massive dark gray wave dwarfing the UNSC battle cluster but then they came within range and the reapers had no idea of who they were messing with. The Humans opened fire with their MAC weapons and over a hundred MAC slugs ripped through space like Zeus casting lightning upon his enemy's from Olympus. The MAC rounds tore through the reapers like bullets tarring through ballistics testing gel "Sir almost a third of the enemy fleet is either destroyed or out of action!" The bridge crew roared in triumph and the fleet readied for another MAC volley. "Fire Archer missiles!" The twinkling lights of over one thousand missiles flared through space and impacted the reaper forces. The overlapping explosions engulfing the reapers in Apollo's fire burning there numbers down by another forty ships.

On the bridge of the Babylon a spike appeared on the scanners. "Sir unknown contact has pop up on the edge of the system." The admiral took his gaze to the Intel officer "what's it doing." The Intel officer took another reading on the unknown ship "its holding position most likely observing the battle." Admiral Grant turned his attention back to the view screen "then let it be. Now all UNSC forces hit then with everything you have!" Then every ship in the fleet unloaded there full arsenal on the reapers. Over two thousand Archer armor pricing missile, nukes, and MAC rounds from the ships and defense platforms burned through space and smashed the reapers. The overwhelming brightness from all the combined ordinance created a flash of light that rendered visibility impossible for a few seconds. Then after the flash ended the damage was overwhelming. Less than 60 reapers remained and the admiral had a smile on his face as he announced to the fleet "Today our enemy has felt humanity's wrath now all ships brake off and attack!"

But the reapers finally closed the distance and had the UNSC ships in weapons rang as heavy red lasers fired from an opening in there forward armor. Red lasers glowed through space and impacted with the shields of the human ships. (The UNSC shields were reverse engineered from original Forerunner technology and were perfect for protecting agents concentrated laser weapons such as what the reapers were using.) Grant felt the Babylon rock and shake like a there was an earth quake "States!" Stella took a damage assessment from the battle cluster and the ship and in a smooth voice "admiral we took two direct hits but our shields are holding at 57% as for the rest of our ships no shield breeches." Just than much of what was mistaken for rubble came into view. "Sir over two thousand enemy single ship fighters approaching" Grant pressed an icon on the view screen. "All ships deploy Broadsword fighters and bring point defense turrets to bare on the enemy fighters."

Hundreds of trialing lights streaked forth from the battle cluster as hundreds of broadsword single ship fighter/bombers formed in outside of the point defense kill box. The anti-fighter turrets ripped through the reaper fighters then halted fire after getting too close to the battle cluster than broadswords engaged. Gun fire from both sides crisscrossed as a massive dog fight broke out around the fleet as the reaper fighter desperately tried to destroy the UNSC ships and defense platforms. But to no avail. The reapers determination rendered them venerable to the human single ship fighters however some were able to keep the Broadswords occupied.

The remaining reaper forces came within point blank rang of the human ships. One massive reaper fired its main weapon and drained the shields of a cruiser and latched onto the hull. Its massive pincers dug themselves into the hull the cruiser and the titanium hull splintered and cracked but what the reaper didn't know was that this cruiser had three nuclear missiles in inventory. The ships onboard dumb A.I. appeared on the holographic display and took a slow look around. The A.I. noticed the forward window was blown open by the reaper and the sudden lack of atmosphere has killed the bridge crew. In a voice referencing a hint of sorrow the A.I. said "Well team this one's for you." All three havoc tactical nukes detonated within vaporizing the cruiser and half the reaper.

At this point in the battle most of the reaper forces were burning or in a million pieces. However twelve large reapers were able to slip through the UNSC defenses and land on the planet below. Stella took a readout of the remaining reapers "sir enemy forces are collecting on a planet side position." Grant took another smoke "Then we need to make sure they don't stay there. Alice patch me through to the fleet." Alice knotted her head then she looked out to the fleet with her bright blue navel uniform illuminating the bridge. "You're patched through to the fleet sir." The admiral put his hands on the console "This is Admiral Grant deploy the marines!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The last Reaper War**

Declaimer I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.

**This is my first fiction and to be honest I love Halo but I hate Mass Effect. I only chose to wright this because I need to give an example of how one sided a battle between these universes would be. However the outcome of this battle is based on my knowledge of the Halo universe and the knowledge of friends who know Mass Effect so this is in no way me being blindly bias. **

**I'm amazed and flattered as to how popular this has become so I will take your comments and bend this to being an actual story and p.s. I did spell correct and proof read but Microsoft didn't save it.**

**Location: planet Sanctum the Endless Plains**

**Date: January 6****th**** 2556 **

The next day after the reapers crushing defeat in space what remained of their forces have massed on the planet below in a territory known as the endless plains for the continent being mostly flat lands with the exception of a few mountains. The remaining reapers began deploying ground forces but not taking entrenched positions. On the other side of the hill in a UNSC staging area in a large green tent Colonel Griffin was over a holographic display of the area under reaper occupation. The display was in real time with a 3D projection of the reapers with the Colonel and other staff standing around table witch held the projections. "Okay gentlemen what do we have." One of the navy officers who came down to Sanctum with the marines spoke up with a salute. "Sir Lt Lee from the destroyer Snow Born Souls reporting." The Colonel stood back and took a sip of coffee "well Lee give me a strep." With a smile on his pale freshly shaved face he synced his dada pad into the projector. "Yes sir." The map grew and gave them an overhead view of the area surrounding the reapers. "As you know this planet is on the border of UNSC controlled space so in case of an attack we keep a sizable compliment of Marine and Army forces here. We have also accumulated a large number of marines from those stationed aboard the ships in orbit. Also the Colonial militia is here to lend a hand as well as a large number of civilian volunteers. But our best reinforcements have come from a Phoenix class ship the Tokyo witch arrived a few hours ago." Colonel Griffin placed the coffee on the edge of the table. "What's our compared numbers on troops and vehicles?" Lt Lee played with the touch screen on his pad. "They still have us out numbered but only by two agents one now and where reserving a large number of equipment from Tokyo." The Colonel was about to go into their tactics for the upcoming battle when another fleet Lt added his opinion. "Sir why can't we just bombard them from orbit?" The Colonel had to admit it was a good point but that was not an option. "Look on the map. Where does it say the enemy is concentrated?" The Lt took a closer look. "It looks like there concentrated in and around the city of New Oxford." Colonel Griffin looked the man dead in the eyes. "I understand and share your concern for the lives of our men but we do not sacrifice civilian lives for the sake of victory." The Lt took a step back. "Yes sir but why didn't we evacuate?" Griffin took another sip of coffee. "Because this planet isn't like one of the agriculture worlds it's for research and testing which means there's low traffic and barley any ships to take people to safety. Now gentlemen if there are no more questions lets discuss our tactics."

Back in orbit admiral Grant was watching the sensors waiting for contact. "How are we doing" he said scratching his chin in his old war time commander's voice. The captain of the destroyer Snow Born Souls responded. "Admiral we have reached the area of the anomaly and are broadcasting a friendly first contact massage." Grant nodded his head. "Ok keep me posted." Grant looked to Stella than out to the fleet. "We lost four ships out of over one hundred. If only our fight with the covenant happened like this." Stella looked to Grant with deep understanding eyes. "Your people did everything you could and from what I understand the covenant by no means had an easy campaign agents your kind." Grant met her look and it was like the two were staring into each other's souls. "You're so much like us. Has it always been this way?" She had a friendly smile on her face. "There's a reason your species are the reclaimers."

On the Snow Born Souls Captain Wallace was sitting in his command chair twiddling his thumbs. Wallace was a young man to have a captain's position but he was experienced. During the Human Covenant war he went one on one with an enemy super carrier with this very ship and through the clever use of a few nukes and the MAC gun he was able to score a victory that was statically impossible. He never forgot the crowning moment in his navel corer.

**(Flash Back.)** The year was 2552 the battle of Reach. Newly appointed captain he was in his first command in the asteroid field on the edge of the system. His mission was to check up on a monitoring station and use the Snow Born to destroy the outpost if necessary. For most of the trip everything seemed peaceful and serene as if there was no war and only the beauty of the universe was there to greet them. After some gentile cruising the snow born finally reached its destination. Whisky station. But unfortunately that way not the only thing found. Docked next to it was a Covenant super carrier attached to the station by an umbilical. Wallace stood up on the bridge. "Battle stations!" Flashing red lights activated on the bridge and a general call to arms was issued throughout the ship it was game time. The captain knew that catching the enemy off guard was going to mean the difference between life and death. "Lt Marks arm archer missile pods A through J! Megan get the MAC ready two heavy rounds!" The bridge was scrambling with activity as orders were thrown left and right. "I want two nukes ready to go keep the first in the tubes and have the second go to this position and have it on remote detonation." "I want these compartments on the lower decks cleared of personnel" The bridge crew all gave him an assuring nod. "Make me proud people. "The Snow Born rushed forward and fired her archer missiles. The flaring lights of sixty archer missiles impacted the carrier causing small hull breaches. "Fire the first nuke." The captain's voice rang through the bridge and the nuclear missile sore through space but the enemy ship was able to raise its shields just before the nuke impacted Whisky station. The carrier's shields barley held agents the nuclear explosion amplified by the atmosphere in the station. But shields around the carrier glowed bright silver indicating that they were on the verge of collapse. The Snow Born turned and sped away from the hot zone but were in pursuit by the carrier and its plasma torpedoes. After a minute the Snow Born passed a large asteroid with everything that wants to kill them not far behind. "Vent the lower decks now!" The Snow Born spun and twisted. Now the Snow Born was facing the covenant carrier. "Now they're going to feel this one. Detonate the nuke and fire all remaining archers!" The large asteroid the covenant carrier was next to exploded in nuclear fire and the blast engulfed the covenant carrier. Its shields faded away and a large chunk of the ship was missing. The archers trailed from the Snow Born impacting with the plasma torpedoes and survivors punched into the front of the carrier. "Now let's finish them off! Fire the MAC!" Two heave MAC slugs ripped through space and hit the covenant ship the twin titanium rounds gutting the carrier. Small explosions rippled through the covenant ship. Then it was still and in in a hundred peace's. The crew cheered and roared in there victory. "Ok crew get us back to Reach." **(End of Flash Back)**

"Sir we have a contact." The Captain sat up. "What kind." "Sir if I'm reading this right it's another ship." Wallace was surprised to say the least_. It must not be like those reapers if it just reviled itself like that. _"Open a channel I want to see these aliens face to what I hope is a face." The com officer chuckled a bit and attempted to establish communications. "Sir where patched in but its audio only. Wallace gave a nod and stood up straight. "This is Capitan Nelson Wallace of the United Nations Space Command Navy on board the UNSC Snow Born Souls we mean you only peace." For a few moments there was only silence and no reply. "What was in the first contact package we sent?" Lt Marks went through some info on his terminal. "Language translation software and a message of we mean you no harm." After almost ten minutes of waiting there was a replay.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last Reaper War**

Declaimer I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.

**Ok now we will learn who the unknown are and the battle between the last reapers on sanctum and the UNSC ground forces will begin. Also I know my grammar is awful but it's just something I can't help so bear with me through this. But I love the comments everyone's leaving so just to let ya know the more you comment the more time I will commit to writing this. **

**Location: near the edge of the Crest system.**

**Date: January 6****th**** 2556 **

Captain Wallace was a tall man 6ft 3inches he had brown hair and a stubble beard. He was a pretty good example of what a lot of humans look like and his nature of heroism would leave a good impression on others. He was qualified to conduct a first contact meeting and here he was meeting another race on what looked like friendly intensions. On the main view screen the unknown ship came with in visual range. The ship was in the shape of a large T with antennas protruding from a large hill like bump on the top. The ship was sleek and had a massive blue glowing engine attached in the back. In a sarcastic tone Wallace crossed his arms said "Well that's interesting looking." Unlike the Snow Born the mystery ship didn't have any obvious weapons on it and was not built for deep space combat. After a few more moments of waiting Wallace was becoming worried as if this might be a trap. "I thought you said we have audio?" Marks triple checked his work just to be extra sure there wasn't a problem on their part. "Sir all of our equipment is fully operational if theirs a problem it's on their end but I have….. "Marks was about to suggest sending a message when his terminal started blinking with a red icon on screen. "Um sir we have a message." Wallace walked over to the computer station. "Its text and in English. Well ladies and gentlemen lets heir what they have to say." The message open and the text appeared on screen. _This is the tedial research ship the etauby of ogssedd. We wish to convene with you on the matter of your recent battle. We wish for only peace and would like to hopefully ally with you on behalf of ruo lianecla known as the tedial. We are sending you docking instructions attached to this message we look forward to meeting you. _Everyone who was reading it was confused yet relived they seemed friendly. Marks was first to break the silence. "The translation wasn't perfect but at least we got the gist of it." Captain Wallace turned back to the main view screen. "I want a pelican drop ship and a squad of marines ready to go in twenty and have someone inform Admiral Grant of our situation. I think it's time we met our new friends."

Twenty five minutes later Wallace was in the back of a pelican inbound for the mystery ship. Inside was six of the biggest toughest marines from the Snow Born were surrounding him. Accompanying them was also Lt Marks. Wallace left his XO Commander Riley in charge of the Snow Born. The Pelican was soaring through space with a Broadsword fighter on either side as its escort and were approaching the ship. The trip was quite as everyone knew how the first contact of 2525 went down. As the Pelican approached the opening in the ship's hull the Broadswords broke off. Over the speakers they herd. "This is escort one and two we have reached our drop off point and are returning to Snow Born." The pilot got on the com and said. "Copy that we will proceed with our objective." The pelican slowly hovered into the hanger passing through a shield that what was most likely keeping the air inside. The pilot yield out. "Hey the air is breathable." Everyone stood up and the marines trained there weapons on the opening hatch and the ramp lowered. The marines stepped out with their MA5Bs shouldered readied to fire. Wallace walked out and his eyes widened when he was saw the aliens. There was three standing imminently in front with a large number behind in the surrounding. The one in the middle who appeared to be the leader took a step forward and in perfect English she said. "Hello we are known as the Asari."

On planet Sanctum the battle was beginning as a massive army was approaching the reaper occupied city. The humans attacking force consisted primarily of Warthogs and the newly commissioned Armadillo LAV. The Armadillo was a combination of the Warthog and scorpion tank, it could carry twelve soldiers in a well-protected compartment and as extra there was a turret on the top that was either a gauss canon, heavy auto cannon, or a rocket launcher. There were a good number of scorpion tanks in formation with the attacking forces. Overhead where Hornet light attack air craft and Falcon gunships as well as number of pelican drop ships. Gunnery Sargent Stacker was driving a transport hog with five marines inside. He took the cigar out of his mouth and taped his ear piece. "Colonel Griffin we have a visual on the city." Over the com the Colonel responded. "Satellite coverage shows that nine of the twelve reapers are stationary and almost appear to be regular structures. However the other three are moving to the side of the city your approaching." Stacker had a nerves look on his face. "But don't worry I've got something real nice for them."

Stacker was a bit unsettled but kept going. When the city was in site so were the three reapers the colonel was talking about protruding from the buildings. Stacker took a deep breath but then a wave of Broadswords zoomed overhead and each fired there heavy ordinance that impacted the reapers. Then a large shadow dropped over Stacker and he noticed two heavy frigates rush into the area of operation. Just then the point defense guns fired on the reapers as hundreds of archer missiles flared through the sky and impacted the enemy. Than the tanks in the attacking army fired there 90mm rounds. Under the combined fire power from the Navy and ground forces two of the reapers collapsed and fell to their deaths but the third reaper fired its main weapon. A red laser fired down on the attacking humans, the vehicles in its line of fire tried to break off and move out of the way but unfortunately some were caught in its path and destroyed. However this only made the humans more determined to fight on and win. Before the reaper could fire again it was hit by another volley of archer missiles and died in a massive explosion that ripped through the upper half of the alien machine.

The edge of New Oxford was mainly nice size middle class houses and shops but the deeper into the city the taller and denser the buildings. As the humans entered the city the transport hogs and armadillos were unloading soldiers as the armored attack vehicles drove down the streets and a heavily armored force moved up the highway. Stacker jumped out of his Warthog and met up with his squad. He looked back and was the two frigates holding position just outside the city as marines were being dropped off by pelicans as more squads were moving through the maze of abandon or destroyed cars and rode blocks. A scorpion tank rolled down the street with an armadillo and three warthogs rolled behind it. Out of the distance came a large force of reaper infantry. One of the marines narrowed his eyes and in his New York accent. "What the hell are those? A lot of them look almost like humans." Another marine ran up as both soldiers advanced with rest of their forces. "They probably use to be. But how?" Over a hundred of the husk like human looking reapers began running out of the smoke and fog. Behind them came a wave of bigger looking reapers with a strange looking weapon protruding from its right arm. The scorpion fired and when the shell landed it took out a group of reapers. "Open fire marines" yield Stacker. The marines taking over behind broken walls, trees, cars, and other available cover but as soon as they found there positions the humans opened fire. The standard issue weapon for UNSC marines was the MA5B assault rifle. Their body armor was a ballistics combat uniform with harden metal plates for added protection and the specific variant being worn by these soldiers were the urban combat uniform. (Take the marines from Halo Anniversary.) From the reapers perspective the humans looked like a line of soldiers with vehicles in back and from the infantry it looked like dozens of flashes were popping as bullets ripped through the oncoming reaper forces. The charging husks were being cut down by the droves. "Holly shit look at that" one of the marines yield out at the site of a third of the bigger fatter reaper were eating their own dead. Another marine roared. "Those cannibals those fucking cannibals!" He then got up standing tall and fired his weapon into the horde shredding up two of the reapers they are calling cannibals. "Looks like this battle is really heating up." Stacker smiled. "Then let's give then hell. Advance!" Then five Spartan fours jumped in front and led the marines to the next line of cover. The humans stomped and maneuvered forward, weapons flaring taking a new forward position and pushing the reapers back.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last Reaper War**

Declaimer I don't own Halo or Mass Effect both belong to their perspective owners.

**Sorry people but I'm making this the last chapter of Last Reaper War. I really didn't intend it to be a full story so now that I have the chance I'm going to end this because I just simply don't enjoy writing partly about mass effect. My next Halo crossover will be with a franchise that I like. Star Fox.**

**Location: near the edge of the Crest system.**

**Date: January 6****th**** 2556 **

Wallace stepped off the drop ship. "It's a pleaser to meet you. Did you reserve our transmission?" The Asari to the right touched a glowing tool on her right arm and said. "Yes we did and after your incredible display of military power we are very happy to see your friendly nature." Wallace took a breath of relief to see they both had the same intensions. "If you will we would like for you to meet in our Combat Information Center. We would like for you to bring your other officer and we will allow two of your guards to escort." The captain selected two marines and Lt Marks to follow him with the Asari to their meeting area. The other four Marines stayed to guard the pelican. As the humans followed the Asari Wallace asked there leader. "May I know your name ma'am?" She turned her head and smiled. "Commander Leada Ania" The group walked through the ship with four Asari guards escorting them. The humans were getting strange looks from the crew and whispers could be heard from the crowds. "They look so much like us." "They destroyed a reaper fleet that had three times there number." "I hope there friendly." One of the marines had a smile on his face and talked to the Marine next to him. "I think there impressed with us." The other Marine smiled and said. "Yeah I know. But it's weird how they really do look like us." "Yeah did you notes there all female?" "I did and there blue and don't have any hair." He said in a confused voice.

The group continued through until they reached a large room with crew members working on computers around the edge of the room. The place was illuminated in purple and orange lights with a large holographic map in the middle of the room. The Asari Commander walked up to the map and started working on a console. "I'm going to show you where we came from." The map expanded until there were a few galaxy's and then stopped. "We come from this galaxy here." A straight green line appeared between the Milky Way and their home galaxy. Marks narrowed his eyes. "That's Andromeda." Ania turned her gaze to Marks. "I guess that's what my galaxy is known as to your people." Marks then started fettling with his data pad then held it down in one hand as Ania started explaining. "Our faster than light technology is not fast enough to travel between galaxies. It can barely bring use between some star systems." The humans all had confused looks on their faces. One of the Marines spoke up. "Than how did you get here?" The commander proceeded to explain the mass relays, the citadel, and there conflict with the reapers but most importantly the Protheans and the Crucible. Captain Wallace finally asked. "How did you defeat the reapers then. It seems like you were barely able to fight them?" She then entered something in the computer next to the map projector and then several blue lights appeared on the line between the Milky Way and Andromeda. "After we sent the team into the crucible over our home planet the devise activated and all the Reapers retreated. They literally just stopped what they were doing and took off into space to our relay so our ship was sent to investigate. The reapers massed at a relay that was previously undiscovered and when they went through we followed which is what led us here." Marks and Wallace exchanged looks. "Commander Leada Ania with your consent we would like for you and some of your people to come with us. Our commanding officer would like to have a word with you." Leadas crew looked at them in surprise but the commander said. "Allow me to make preparations."

In New Oxford on planet Sanctum the reapers were throwing themselves at the humans from the reaper ships that planted themselves in the city. Seemingly endless hordes of reaper infantry were running through the city but were being pushed back by UNSC forces despite being outnumbered two agents one. Marine Specialist Matt Rose was one of the soldiers in New Oxford. It was night time now but the sky was lit by the stray shots and explosions. All the heavy enemy AA guns were destroyed by ether advanced ODST teams or precision orbital strikes witch left the humans with unchallenged control of the air. Three heavy frigates were resting just over head providing close support and just having them was a moral boost for the men on the ground. Rose was 6, 2 and pale skinned. He and his squad jogged through the main street to get to the front. The line was pushed back a few miles into city. Overhead the lights and shapes of UNSC airborne vehicles were moving swiftly through the sky.

Rose linked up with the rest of the human forces. There were three scorpion tanks all arranged as shields with things like wrecked cars, dumpsters, and other road blocks with soldiers behind and around them. The whole city was littered with small fires witch helped brighten the battfield and rubble was all over the place. Rose walked up to a Marine officer. "Sir what's the situation." The officer took his eyes off his data pad. "That alley way is our side flank. The line is holding but they need help." Rose nodded his head with a. "Yes sir." And was about to proceed to alley when the officer called out to him. "Be careful Marines they have been sending some new reapers our way." "Got it thanks." Roses squad ran to meet up with the soldiers defending there flank. At the front line there was a group of Marines and a Spartan taking a defensive position exchanging fire with the reapers. Out from the hostile side of the alley came three of the new reapers walked forward. The two on the sides were roughly human size both with strange looking heads and carrying weapons that looked like assault rifles. The one in the middle was much taller and had no obvious weapon except for the sharp looking claws on its hands. It had big black eyes and a deformed figure. When it spotted the humans it let out a loud horrible screech. Rose poked his head out from cover. "I think il call it a screamer." A few of the soldiers behind cover laughed as one of them yield. "All right Marines lets kick some ass!" Than a strange blue bubble appeared over Rose and pulled him up to it until he was floating a yard off the ground. Rose looked around trying to find what's causing this then he spotted the screamer. She had her right arm forward with a dark blue haze surrounding it. Then Roses body felt tense like there was a force compacting him everywhere. He only had one option to save his life. Rose was sideways in the bubble as he griped his rifle. He gridded his teeth and fired. The AP-rounds from his MA5B hailed down on the screamer as the first few bullets bounced off its personal shield then after a dozen and a half hits its shields failed and discharged. The next few rounds impacted the screamer center mass and two ripped through its head. As soon as the screamer died the warp field disappeared then rose fell and landed on his ass. When he got up he laid back against the dumpster they were using for cover and then returned fire on the reapers.

With over a dozen humans firing on them all with the intension to kill as bullets and solidified Eezo zinged past one another and the fire fight continued. Only two cannibals were left standing and the humans advanced with a Spartan taking point. Then from the end of the alley came a very menacing looking reaper that was bigger than a warthog and had massive arms. The Spartan charged it head on and it did the same. The Spartan was wearing the recruit helmet with a white visor the infiltrate chest peace and war master shoulders all colored primarily in gray with secondary white. Just as the massive reaper tank approached him the Spartan entered armor lock. The tank got too close and the Spartans fist came down hard on the reaper with all his might going through its neck and severing the head. It was like seeing Thor's hammer come down with the force of the gods on his enemy. With the alley cleared the group checked their situation. One man dead another wounded. Another squad came up behind to reinforce and evac the wounded. The squad's leader stepped forward. "I'm Gunnery Sargent Stacker and I'm taking command." The humans then moved forward out beyond the alley to the boardwalk overlooking the river. From here the soldiers had a great view of the battle over head and the city in general. The boardwalk was lined with stores, restaurants, and every day scenery but what was out of place were the reaper towers in the background. Then stray fire was incoming from the distance and two marines were hit as a collection of reapers moved in from the distance. Rose and the group grabbed the bodies of their fallen brothers and got behind cover. After propping the bodies upright the humans returned fire.

Just after this new fight commenced all of the towers suddenly exploded. A second later UNSC air born drones and broadswords zoomed overhead and rushed out, some strafed upwards and went back into space however most went back to an air base. Huge columns of smoke toward into the starless night sky. Then reality set in as both sides resumed the engagement. But this time the reaper infantry just blindly charged the humans witch appeared strange. It was almost like they lost what sense they had and just let a killing instinct take over. There sudden charge was in vain for as soon as they broke cover the reaper infantry was cut down by the humans. The reapers tripped and fell as 7.62mm AP rounds tor through their ranks. Then everything went mostly silent where the only noise was from the isolated fights like what rose was in but before he could say anything Stacker yield out "There's a general announcement from vice admiral Grant." Rose could not help but think. _Well this must be important. _All the soldiers patched there coms through to heir what Grant had to say. The voice was in perfect quality and he spoke like he was giving a very important speech. "My fellow soldiers, I know how hard you all have been working and fighting, I know how concerned you all are about this new enemy, but it is with great pride that I announce the destruction of all major enemy forces in the Crest system the battle for Sanctum is almost over, the day belongs to humanity!" At that moment the group looked up and the stellar lights of the Crest system were shining through the blacked sky. Everyone cheered and roared with happiness at their victory as it was a sweet taste. Rose just slouched down sitting still staring into the bright lights of Crest and all he had to say was "We definitely kicked there asses." Stacker smiled at him "we sure did marine. Well gentlemen the enemy's not all gone yet." Rose got up with a smile on his face and said "well lets finfish them off." Stacker held his MA5B in one hand and gestured to the group "ok gentleman let's move out." And then they advanced deeper into the city to link up with UNSC forces and exterminate the reapers.


End file.
